Here Without You
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: He began to realise his mistakes as his guilt began to sink in. It all started with how he failed her, his one true love, Charlotte. But even time cannot heal some wounds. And so he writes... In hope that he will one day be forgiven. Klaulette


**AN: It's been over a thousand years since he was first turned into a vampire and it is now that he began to realise his mistakes as his guilt began to sink in. It all started with how he failed her, his one true love, Charlotte. But even time cannot heal some wounds. And so he writes... In hope that he will one day be forgiven. Klaulette! No spoilers, I don't think... That I can think of right now.**

**Somewhat dedicated to The Song of Luthien **

**I am getting to work on it all, I promise hun! Haha :) Refer to Quote 1 - You know which one I mean ;)  
><strong>

**Seriously, do you really expect any different from me other than Klaulette? LOL – I mean, people, let's be honest, yeah?**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>Today had not been a great day, decided Klaus.<p>

All he could think about was her.

Nothing else mattered at all.

Despite the fact that it was his birthday, nothing could cheer him up.

He had gotten older with age but not with appearance but all it did was remind him constantly of Charlotte.

The amount of lies he had followed afterwards, they had repeated themselves over and over in his mind.

Sighing, he got up and walked to the closest shelf, grabbing his diary and flipping through to an unused page.

He did this every single time in which he thought of her, which of late had become less frequent.

A thing that he would soon have to rectify.

It all began with two words.

_Dear Charlotte, _

_You don't understand or at least you wouldn't if you were here. _

_There are some days that I forget who I am or whom I once was, all that time ago when we were together._

_Life is cruel and although death seems like the easiest alternative, it is a solid lie._

_I don't know what to do anymore, Charlotte. _

_I need you right now. _

_You were the one that always held the answers which even to this day will never cease to amaze me. _

_My plans have gone worthless; I don't want to spend eternity alone. _

_Ever since you've left me, involuntary, of course, it feels as though I am going to be forever alone. _

_I did everything I was told, I broke the curse, I had gained power and strength to dominate those around me, including my siblings. _

_I had begun my master plan in siring myself a new species. _

_But... _

_All I can think about is you and somehow it seems to make all my hard work insignificant. _

_I do think of you every day and today is definitely no exception._

_The smell of your hair, the curve of your hips, the sound of your laugh and the way that your eyes lit up in excitement... It's so bizarre, despite the thousand years that now separate us; I still remember everything as if it was yesterday._

_Fate was always vindictive but it was never my intention to drag you down with me, I never wanted you to be caught in between my mess, I never wanted you to have to be the one to sacrifice everything that you held dear and it certainly was never my aim for you to pay for all my mistakes, past, present and future._

_For that, I am truly sorry, my dear._

_Charlotte, I have prayed for your forgiveness for over a thousand years, my current type of lifestyle would be one that you would undeniably be horrified at._

_I couldn't stand to see your disappointment._

_Thinking of it makes it bearable and in these few special moments that I do let my humanity take over, it reminds me of you so much more. _

_It shows me the side of life that I was had, a kindness that goes very unused, there was constantly a certain light that you used to say that you saw in me and there are times that I think that perhaps that light was imaginary but I like to believe that you were right, I want to prove you right. _

_However, at the same time, it is hard because you are no longer here to offer my much needed support._

_Days roll into weeks, weeks turn into months and when the months are up, a year goes by, a never ending cycle that goes on and on and probably will to the end of time. _

_Although there are times that occur when the past year is up and it seems to pass me by in the blink of an eye, I think of all the things that we could have had together._

_We could have shared a lovely life together, all supernatural mumbo jumbo aside, just the two of us, together._

_How it was meant to be._

_How we both wanted our life to turn out before the chaos that did not agree with us. _

_I feel that my punishment is that I was given the freedom to live without you here by my side, not given just by my family but also by fate itself. _

_Unfair to be sure, that was the general idea but it gave me no false securities, no hope, which in a way I suppose it's even worse because I already knew the journey that is to be soon laid in front of me. _

A rude and insistent knock interrupted him which caused him to scrawl the pen over the page by accident.

Klaus looked down at the page and frowned, his diary entry was ruined.

Sighing, he closed the book and decided he would get back to it later after dealing with other matters, despite the fact that he had requested that he would not to be disturbed by anyone from his hybrids and his location was meant to be a complete secret.

He rose from his chair and walked towards the door that came flying at him in large chunks and small shards.

What the hell?

He dodged it all with ease and at supernatural speed he raced to the door and pinned the suspect on a wall, his hand clasped around the throat of his new opponent.

Or so he thought as his brain had already registered what was going to happen but it lagged by a few seconds and that was all the time that the blur of black and blue needed.

Turns out, he was the one pinned up against the wall, a hand securely wrapped around his throat, not to the point of unbearable, going to die from lack of oxygen grip but it certainly wasn't comfortable either.

After his initial shock and faded, he was met with a cruel smirk of rose red lips,

It made his heart beat erratically as he looked her dead in eye.

The next word out of his mouth was disbelieving to his own ears yet so unmistakable.

"Charlotte?"

He had to be hallucinating.

She laughed and threw her head back; the sound was so cynical, high pitched.

The very fact that he was witnessing this with his very own eyes, it hurt him.

Surely, this was not what she had become because of him.

No.

Not her.

Anyone but her.

He could feel himself being pulled back into the sacrifice on the night that sealed their fate; the very night that he begged for anyone else to die in her place.

But to spare her life because she was so pure.

An accent that he hadn't heard in years interrupted his thoughts, once more.

"How dare you leave me there to die!"

Her eyes were no longer the bright and vibrant sapphire blue that he could remember so vigorously but they were now darker and that much more dangerous.

He wasn't sure if it excited him or terrified him.

Katherine, he would expect this sort of thing of but not Charlotte.

Wait.

Katherine.

The first doppelganger, a 'diluted' copy of Charlotte and they were nothing alike or so Klaus had first thought.

His views were now rapidly changing of this little fact.

Katherine was more than a handful and it that was meant to be the diluted copy of Charlotte; he did not want to face her wrath at all.

But in saying that, it was also quite clear that she was pissed...

And that was an understatement.

He focused in again on her words, the only ones that she had spoken since arriving to his hotel room.

"How are you still alive? It's impossible." He questioned, the hand clamped around his neck tightened even further

"Do not test me, Niklaus." She said slowly, her eyes flashing severely

He could feel his face go red, blood was rushing there.

She let go of him and he fell to the floor.

Perhaps insanity had gotten to her over the years.

His own hands flying to the aid of his neck, providing some form of comfort for his mind, he could feel Charlotte's gaze upon him and he did not feel the strength to meet her eyes.

How was this possible?

She kicked him in the leg, the heel of her black stiletto knee high boots dug into his skin as her anger was getting the better of her but she could not stop it, it was coming on way too strong for her to handle.

This had been building up for a thousand years exactly.

He got up, his own anger taking over his instincts; he tackled her to the floor.

"I know it's my fault." He growled as his eyes changed to a yellow, his wolf heritage breaking through.

Her dark raven hair fanned out behind her, it was all in tight-knit curls.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over, causing several dents in the flooring.

"I don't think you do." She retorted back to him

Even when they were humans, they would always test each other verbally but they had never ever gotten to the stage of physical harm at each other before.

A thing that was sending shivers of thrill in the both of them.

It appeared that with the years that had passed had only made her more beautiful and more dangerous.

He was filled with curiosity, then happiness and then sorrow.

She would kill him for half the things that he had done if she had ever found out or even worse, she already knew and was coming here to extract her revenge.

His previous actions of writing had been put into the back of his mind.

"Why?" she questioned him, anger surfacing itself in her facial expression, "I thought you loved me! After all these years, you throw it all away for that Forbes girl? Does a thousand years of waiting mean nothing to you?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" he raised his voice, annoyance creeping through the cracks

"I have loved you for a thousand years." She screamed, "You throw it all away for that –"

Charlotte was lost for words.

"I have no emotions for her at all; I am merely interested in her love for my hybrid and vice versa." He replied casually

"Oh, and why is that? I suppose...?" she threw back sarcastically

Having enough of her mind games.

"Because it reminded me of you, of us. Of what we used to be! Before everything went wrong." his voice thundered

"I have loved you for a thousand years." She admitted after a minute silence that felt like a lifetime, she did not know what else to say.

What else could she say?

"And I'll love you for a thousand more." He promised

"No." She shook her head

"No?" He asked confused

"You'll love me as you had first promised." She reminded him of the oath that they had both taken so long ago

He did not answer her at first.

"I, Niklaus, pledge my undying love to you, Charlotte, as I invite you to share my life. I promise to be kind, unselfish, respectful, and trustworthy so that together, our dreams of a beautiful future can come true. I take you, Charlotte Petrova, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live, I will love and cherish you always." He recited; the words had been forever engraved in his memory

"If only it were that simple." She whispered, sighing.

Klaus looked at her strange, the wheels in his head turning but they did not click until it was way too late.

"You cheating bastard!" shouted a new voice

He felt hands on the sides of his head; he had been so distracted by his ex-lover that he did not notice his younger sister Rebekah creep into the room with them.

In a swift movement, Rebekah snapped his neck.

His body dropped to the floor.

Charlotte threw Rebekah a set of keys after breathing out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" asked Rebekah

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Said Charlotte as she walked over to the limp body.

"No one hurts my best friend and sister-in-law, not even my brother." Rebekah assured her

Retracting her fist, she brought it down on his face, _hard._

Smirking, Rebekah grabbed his feet and Charlotte his arms.

Moving his body as quickly as possible, Rebekah commented.

"You have one hell of a right hook."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder what they propose of doing to him for revenge... I fairly like the idea of leaving that to your imagination. Let me know what you thought! :) Bit of a twister ending, I know but I hoped you liked it. Please kindly leave a review! xx<strong>


End file.
